ultra_fan_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Jirenma
Ultraman Jirenma is a Jirenma that managed to obtain Ultra powers and has devoted his life in becoming the strongest. Personality Jirenma acts calm and collected, being very intelligent. He believes that the key to a strong body is a strong mind and vice versa. He only challenges beings that are stronger than him so he can grow more powerful by battling with them. He does not like it when others go easy on him or try to help him, believing that help from others is uselass and will only make him weaker. Jirenma refuses to battle against beings weaker than him and treats them like dirt, meanwhile he respects everything that is stronger than him to a great extent. History Originally a normal Jirenma, he lived the life of a normal kaiju, that is until one day his father fought against Ultraman Taro and was killed by him. Being just a larva at that time, Jirenma couldn't fight to avenge his father's death, so he just watched Taro slaughter monster after monster. When Taro's time on Earth came to an end, Jirenma realised that he could never get his revenge on Taro. Years past and Jirenma eventually discovered a mysterious interdimensional entity. The entity helped him, and offered to teleport him on the Land of Light where he could obtain great power from the Plasma Spark, but instead of teleporting him inside the Spark's chamber, he just teleported him near the Spark Tower because said entitiy was a dumb@$$. Jirenma managed to sneak into the chmaber and was mutated into Ultraamn Jirenma by its light. However, the entity had previously told him that the light would only increase his power by a bit and that he would have to work to increase it even more. Jirenma thern hunted down Taro and fought against him, being unable to defeat him however. Thanks to his increased durability he managed to survive a blast from the Storium Ray and he hid in the Land of Light. Jirenma trainde by fightning with Dokkuns and challenged Taro again, this time defeating him. Jirenma then decided to spare his life to show Taro that he is better than him. Jirenma left the Land of Light and now wanders the universe, searching for foes more powerful than him so he can increase his strength. Powers * Basic Ultra Powers : Jirenma can use the abilities all normal Ultras can. * Basic Jirenma Powers : Jirenma can use the abilities all normal Jirenmas can. * Jewel Specium Ray : A more colorful version of the Specium Ray fired from his hands in an "+" position. Said to have a temperature of 750.000 degrees Celsius. * Jewel Slash : A more colorful Ultra Slash. It is twice as strong as the Ultra Slash and is a different color every time it's used. * Jirenma Smash : A body slam-like attack. * Jirenma Crush : Jirenma hardens his body, making it harder than a diamond and rams into his foe. * Jirenma Bomb Shot : A large dark pink fireball fired from his mouth. It can create large explosions. * Jirenma Death Charge : Jirenma engulfs his body in dark pink flames and rams into his foe with all his power, this causes massive explosions and can shatter his foe's body like glass with ease. * Jirenma Mayhem : His strongest attack. A dark pink beam fired from his entire body. Said to have a temperature of 1.800.000 degrees Celsius. * Jirenma Absolute : The thing making Jirenma so powerful. Similarly to Ultraman Beyond, he seems to lack limits. This does not mean that "HE HAS UNLIMITED POWER AND CAN BEAT EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING WITHOUT BREAKING A SWEAT", no. Jirenma can grow stronger without end after receiving intense training. At his currect state, he is about as powerful as Father of Ultra. Trivia * Ultraman Jirenma was inspired by a comment written by Moar in Ultraman Taos' page. The comment wrote; "Is this Jiren?", since whoever or whatever is Jiren has a similar name to Jirenma, I decided to make a parody of Jirenma. ** Along the way this became more of a parody of Taos himself. *** This was also partially inspired by Ultraman Nova because they are both Kaiju Ultras (Wat). Category:Furnozilla Category:Parody Ultras Category:Parody Ultras not from the Light of Madness Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Parodies of Parodies Category:Parodyception